


Madness That's Coursing Right Through Me (Kickthestickz)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: PJ liked to draw, and Chris liked to watch





	Madness That's Coursing Right Through Me (Kickthestickz)

**Author's Note:**

> how?? have i never written for this ship??? i don't know but here
> 
> title from young and menace by fall out boy
> 
> originally written: 26/09/2017

Ever since he was a kid, Chris would have drawings on his arms from his soulmate. His parents always joked about how she would be an artist when they got older. 

Chris never doubted that to be true. As he grew, the drawings got better and better until one day, he'd woken up with a full on texter-drawn tattoo sleeve. It was pretty cool. However, he himself wasn't artist at all in a drawing sense. He never drew or wrote anything, knowing it would never be as good as his soul mates. 

However, he'd woken up early one morning in his late teens to some writing on his wrist. His soulmate. 

** My name is PJ. I like drawing. **

Chris smiled. PJ... That means his soulmate might be a boy. Not that he cared. He looked around for a bit before he found a pen, scribbling something as an answer on his arm. 

** My name is Chris. And yeah, I know. **

.

As PJ kept drawing, Chris watched. He even got to catch the drawing as it was being done something, just watching the ink itch onto his skin. 

They never talked. It felt better that way. To get to know each other in person rather than on skin. PJ would ask though for some drawing suggestions, except Chris never got to see them as they weren't on skin. Chris hoped he would get to see them one day though. 

-

He was twenty-six that day. He'd decided to go down to Brighton for a day because, okay, he was bored and want to catch some sun. North had very little sun. 

He had only just arrived there when it happened. It didn't feel like anything as he saw flowers on someone's hand as he walked into a random cafe. 

The male had curly brown hair, said hands wrapped around a cup. Those flowers, on his hand looked suspiciously like the owns drawn on his own (he'd drawn a sad face to display his mood and PJ, what a saint, drew some flowers to cover it)

"PJ?" He asked. The male looked up from his tea to Chris, furrowing his brow and setting his tea down. 

"Do I know you?" PJ asked calming, accent a thick southern British that suited him well. Chris felt his stomach swell with butterflies, suddenly nervous. 

"I- Chris. My name is Chris," he said. PJ's eyes, a nice shade of green, swelled in size. Chris was sure that if he was still holding his cup of tea, he would've dropped it. 

He stood up, and took his jacket off, dropping it to the seat. Chris did the same with his, and the two awed at the drawings on their arms, which were the exact same. 

"Your drawings are amazing," Chris breathed out, star struck. PJ found himself smiling at his soulmate, finding himself start struck as well. 

"Thank you," he replied with. He moved his gaze to Chris' hand and in an impulsive decision, intertwined their fingers. Chris looked up and their eyes met. 

"I have a lot of drawings to show you," PJ said, leaned over to grab his jacket. "Would you like to join me back at my abode?"

Chris smiled. PJ was perfect. "I would love to."


End file.
